


Her Third Wish

by Herowrath3



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, MILFs, Missionary Position, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowrath3/pseuds/Herowrath3
Summary: Being Summoned to Askr gave Naga a dose of mortality, something she'd long wanted. However, with a mortal form comes mortal cravings. Including one she can't ask 'just anyone' to sate...





	Her Third Wish

It's been over two years since I was summoned to Askr, but I've fit in well so far. Most people like me and the rest tolerate me, I have some great friends and get preferential treatment from royalty, which admittedly makes me self-conscious at times. I've met a wide range of people too; from royalty and mercenaries to magicians and dragons and recently even _actual gods!_

Recently the castle's been in an uproar. I didn't understand why at first, but it turns out that I may have Summoned _the_ god of this multiverse. She deflected anyone who called her as such, but she exudes such a powerful aura that...well, I see why so many people make that mistake. Even after hearing her correct other people, I couldn't help assuming she was omnipotent myself, which is where I think the story began...

* * *

Naga had just been in battle with her fellow Manaketes and I was talking to her in a hallway after the other three had retired. I forget what I said exactly (I probably asked if she was holding back, now that I think about it), but she fixed me with those deep green eyes and spoke in that voice, so deep it seemed to echo.

"Forgive me, but I am not as all-powerful as you think. I'm afraid I can't do all that is asked of me, nor what I myself desire."

I swallowed the breath her gaze stole from me. Something she said stood out to me, but while I could figure it out I mumbled "There's no need to apologise. In fact, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I shouldn't put you on the spot like - "

Naga smiled and it felt as though her strength radiated from her, making me feel as though nothing could go wrong ever again. "I take no offence. Your eyes tell me your intentions are as noble now as they have ever been."

"Th - thank you."

She nodded and turned away, but.

"Excuse me, er...Lady Naga?"

"Yes?" she turned sideways to look me in the eyes yet again.

"Sorry, just one more thing." I'd realised what'd bugged me before. "What was it you wanted?"

"Hmm?"

"Just now, you said you couldn't get what you desired. I know you're not a god, but you're respected and powerful, what could you not be able to get with all of that?"

She looked away and thought for a moment. "Thank you for asking that," she began. "I want you to know that it means a lot to me."

I nodded, trying not to blush from the intensity of her gaze. Was she doing it on purpose, or was she always like this?

"I had three 'desires', we'll call them. Coming here has granted one, but proven another impossible."

"What were they?"

"I have power, and that power gives me a degree of omniscience," she explained. "So even if I am powerless to prevent something, I can always sense what is to come, good or bad." I nodded in the pause that followed and she continued with a sigh. "At times I felt...bored by this, I suppose. I wanted to be surprised like everyone else. I know it must sound strange, coming from me."

"Not at all!" she fixed me with that firm gaze. "...maybe a little."

She made a sound that sounded like a snort, but continued in her ethereal voice before I could digest it. "And now that I'm here, I have that wish. I still sense good and bad omens, yet there are some things in this realm I can't predict the future of. Like you."

"..." she'd said something like this before, but it was still hard to grasp.

"Perhaps it is because of the weapon you wield. Perhaps Breidablik holds power over me as the object that called me here and thus shields you from my sight. Whatever the reason, I am happy to have things to look forward to again." She gave me a warmer smile this time and ripped the breath right out of my lungs.

"Th - thank you," I gasped. She inclined her head. "And what did you say was impossible?"

Her face fell and I cursed my curiosity. "I'm ashamed to admit it," she began.

"Then you don't have to..."

"I think it will help me if I 'get it off my chest' as the saying goes," she adjusted her shawl. "Like many here, I wish for an end to war." I nodded. "However, I confess that in the heat of the moment...I enjoy it." she looked down and it took me a few moments to realise she was embarrassed.

A god - no, an elder Divine Dragon - embarrassed?

"A lot of people here like fighting though."

She looked up. "Hmm?"

"Yeah! Like you said, almost everyone here wants peace, but even some of them enjoy fighting and getting stronger. You can just see it as a test of skill, right?" Why did I feel so desperate to cheer her up? "We have an arena here and some training grounds, so - I don't know - maybe you could practice there? Or! Or if you don't want to fight unless absolutely necessary, you could talk to the people who are there and see what they think." For some reason the thought of Naga talking about something so intimate to other people bugged me, but I pushed it out of my head.

She stared at me for a moment, then said something too quietly for me to hear.

"I - I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Sorry."

"Thank you," she repeated. I felt my cheeks turn pink. "It's strange how a simple conversation can put my heart at ease, but I'm grateful to you all the same. I think I'll do exactly as you say if I ever feel inundated with such thoughts again."

"...of course. I'm happy I could help." There was that strange pain again.

"If I ever do, would you care to accompany me?"

"What?"

"It was your advice that showed me the way. I would be happy if you came with me to see it through."

The pain was gone now. "Of - of course!"

She nodded. "I wonder if my heart would feel as light if I had foreseen this conversation. You are a very rewarding person to be around, dear Summoner." She nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait! What about your third wish?"

"My third desire?" She turned around one last time and thought for a moment before breaking into a soft laugh.

"Wh - what is it?"

"My third desire is quite mundane compared to the others, yet I...would like to mull it over before sharing it with you."

"Is it something you want? I'm sure Commander Anna or the royal family could fetch it or something similar for you if you asked - "

"It isn't a mere object, but I appreciate your words." She laughed again. "I'm grateful to you and the Order for the opportunity to live on the mortal plane - if only for a while - but the gift of uncertainty also brings with it a fear. If I ever conquer it, you will be the first to know."

"Uh...okay. You don't have to be scared of me though, just so you know."

"I'd say that's part of the problem!" With a loud delightful laugh she left, leaving her long hair and dress trailing behind her. Along with a very confused at very bright red Summoner, of course.

(And I'd like to tell you now that the red cheeks _weren't_ because I was infatuated with or lusting after her, thank you very much. She was just such an overwhelming presence and hearing the closest thing this multiverse had to a god thank you for helping her? Wow! That's all it was, nothing more.)

* * *

A few days later, she approached me in yet another hallway. I expected her to take me to the training tower, but she instead took me to the upper floor of the Order's barracks. It surprised me further still when she stood outside her private quarters and ushered me inside. Going into her rooms was embarrassing enough and not seeing anyone on the way up was more awkward still, but I wasn't about to refuse her offer.

"Woah..."

Her chambers were exquisite, to say the least. The walls sparkled, as though the one building them had mixed pure gold into their paint. The carpet on the floor was lush and I had the strangest urge to take my shoes off and feel them under my bare feet. The curtains were adorned in silver and gold stitches depicting the Askran crest. Naga locked the door (which surprised me, but I trusted her enough not to question it) and led me through the entrance into her bedroom. It was huge, the size of the entirety of my own quarters! It was a large rectangle, with one of the smaller sides given over to a large window (currently covered by a ceiling-to-floor curtain). The bed was king-sized (befitting the the Divine Dragon "King" as I'd heard Naga was called in the distant past of her world) and placed with its head against the centre of the opposite wall to where we currently stood, cutting the walkable area of the room into a wide "U"-shape.

I took all of this in, and as my gaze passed over the sturdy, gleaming wooden chairs and tables, writing desk and wardrobe, I understood why Naga had been given such a place to live during her stay with us.

"I hear even Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena's quarters pale in comparison to mine," the owner muttered as she stroked one of the shining walls.

"You don't like it?"

"I understand why they felt the need, and I'd be lying if I said this wasn't comfortable..."

"...you want to be treated like everyone else?"

She froze for a moment, then looked at me. "Am I that easy to read?"

"N - no, not at all!" I waved my hands before me. "It's just...the feeling I got looking at you right now. Only this one time though."

She gave me a sad smile. "Well, you are correct, in any case." She trailed her fingers off the wall and continued with a strange expression "It will make what happens next more comfortable, at the very least."

"What?"

She took my hand in both of hers and murmured my name. "What do you think, when you see me?"

"Uh..." She pulled off my glove. I wanted to question it but her hands were too soft... "I...I see someone incredibly powerful, yet also kind...and also someone I'm amazed - yet thankful - to call a friend."

"Thank you for your words, but is that all you think? Nothing else crosses your mind?" She circled her thumb in my palm, sending tingles up my arm.

"Uh..." I looked at her from the head down, doing my best as I always did to not linger on her sides of her breasts, or her bare torso and navel. Once I reached her bare feet, I made my way back up, now trying to ignore the bare legs I'd noticed on my first trip. I settled again on her face. That gentle expression. The bright, piercing eyes... "I - I think you're very..."

"Yes?" Her eyes, normally so intense, seemed to sparkle.

"...beautiful." I mumbled. It was the only word that came to mind when I looked into her eyes. I tried to look away, but she took my chin in one of her delicate hands and raised it back up.

"Thank you for saying so," her voice seemed to rumble. "Would you ever... _act_ on that thought?"

"U - uh...how so?"

"Neither of us have any further commitments today. We are in my bedchamber. It is afternoon, so the only ones who would ever come to this floor - the Askran royalty - will be too busy performing their duties or helping the other Heroes to pass by for hours, so we will be alone until nightfall at the earliest. Does this give you any ideas?"

"Uh..." I knew what she was asking, obviously, and of course I'd love to do... _that_ , but... "I - I don't understand..."

"Would it help if I told you that was my third desire?"

"Wh - what?"

"I am revered, yes, but while I am here I am but another warrior at Askr's disposal. I have experienced many joys of mortality since you called me to this world, but coming here has stirred a want in me I long thought forgotten. And who better than you to sate my need? You, the one who brought me here, the one I cannot predict?"

She was beautiful, yes, and now that she'd said all these things I couldn't help flicking my eyes over all her exposed flesh, but...but!

"I..." She cut me off with my name.

"If you were in pain or had sworn yourself to another, I would not be doing this. I may not know your future, but I can still read your eyes and they are dark with the same lust I feel. I am willing and no one will question you for indulging me today. And if they do, I will be there to protect you as your words protect me."

I thought of denying her further, but my mind had fried. She seemed to sense my resistance though and continued.

"Do you perhaps think yourself unworthy? If you were, would I not have chosen another?" It was high praise indeed, but she cut me off before I could protest. "I want _you_ , my Summoner. Just for one day. Please?"

Hearing a pseudo-god say 'please' broke me. I still couldn't believe this was about to happen, nor could I believe what I was about to say next - but I had to keep her expectations in check, right? "I - I've...never done this before..." I felt I could shrivel up and die, yet Naga just smiled. Her eyes were still daunting, yet I could see the same darkness in them that she saw in mine.

"So you're ashamed of being a virgin?" How could she say that so brazenly? "Not to worry. As I said, I haven't lain with another for millennia, so this will be as new for me as it is for you. Or are you afraid you won't be able to satisfy me?" I didn't know if I was hallucinating, but the edge of her mouth curled up in what I could have sworn was a small smirk. "For one as old as I, your... _efforts_ will pass in an instant, whether it takes a minute or an hour in reality." That hurt, but her expression softened. "All I want is the chance to be close to you, the closest two beings can ever be to one another. Physical pleasure is secondary to that, though I hope I will be everything you hope for in that regard too."

"O - of course you will!" I squeaked.

"I'm glad to hear your approval," she purred. It took me an instant to realise what I'd said could be taken as such, another instant to realise I was okay with this and relieved to have agreed without thinking about it...and then she pulled my hand onto her bare stomach. My mind was overwhelmed by the feeling of her soft, warm stomach but before I could react she sealed my lips with a kiss. I took a sharp breath through my nose and inhaled her graceful, soothing scent. Her other hand caressed the back of my head beneath my hood, pushing it off with a backhand flick before running her fingers through my hair. My off-hand floundered for a bit before I placed it on her upper back, too scared to do anything else as I closed my eyes and felt her lips rub over mine.

She leaned back a few moments later to take a breath and I saw her eyes fully given over to lust as she rolled her sash off her shoulders. "Come now," she muttered, squeezing the hand still resting on her front. "Let yourself go..." I swallowed as she tugged my palm upwards over the tract of bare skin. She went slowly and I felt the sensation of her navel...the thin line running through her toned torso...we reached the base of her breasts and she stopped with a lazy smile.

"Naga..." I stopped myself uttering the prayer I'd picked up from the people of her world and she hummed with approval, vibrations flowing up my arm.

"That's right," she cooed. "Today, I am not a god. Not a Divine Dragon. Not even a Lady. Today, I am just a woman called Naga," she leaned into my ear "craving your touch..." she drawled the last three words out and I felt a bolt run straight through my member. I swallowed and brought my hand up and to the side, sliding my finger over the side of her left breast. She hummed as I composed myself. This was actually happening! I took a quick breath and pressed my fingertips into the edge of the fabric covering the rest. It was tighter than I expected, but I managed to squeeze them under and...

" _Ah._ "

Naga sighed with the same dazed smile as I met her nipple. I again tried to steady myself and ventured onward, passing the first two segments of my middle finger over her nub before I could go no further. I looked at the mess of strings holding her top in place and, as I tried to decipher which string to pull first -

"Ah, yes. How foolish of me..."

She took the hand that had so far been guiding mine to her collar and tugged at it. Her entire top sagged and she pulled the left side. It peeled off her skin and fell over her arm to hang at her waist, baring her full breast to me. I couldn't breathe, but seized the opportunity to seize _it_ fully. She chuckled and did the same for her right side, though I didn't notice until I felt a tugging at my left hand. Thumb still toying with her nipple, I looked down to see my other hand firmly attached to her hip - when did that get there? - and trapping the fabric covering it. I let go with an hissed "Oops!" and this side too fell to the ground, leaving her fully topless but wearing what appeared to be a multi-layered skirt as the fabric pooled around her golden belt. I ran my eyes up her now bare torso and chest, fixating on her slim physique and her large breasts - one in my grasp, the other bright and pale in the open air. I gulped and pulled off my other glove, then returned my hand to her hip, marvelling again at how thin she was and how much of her side my palm could cover - somehow this felt more intrusive than massaging her breast! I pulled her close and cupped said lump, feeling her nipple press against my palm and rejoicing at how hard it was. _I_ had done that to her. Me! Some nobody lucky enough to be summoned to this world, seemingly just for this moment! I bent down and gave her free nipple a tentative lick. She hummed and pressed her hand to the back of my head.

Clearly I'd done something right.

Still massaging her left breast, I licked my way around her right, her mewls serenading me with each stroke of my tongue. I took her entire nipple into my mouth and she hugged me tight with a loud moan. Grinning, I swirled my tongue around it and gave it the lightest of nibbles, making her spasm. I gave her left nipple a squeeze between my thumb and forefinger as I lashed the other with my tongue, seeing how many sounds I could get from her, how far I could make this godlike figure unravel for me.

"You're...having...too much fun..." she rasped above me. The lingering rationality in my brain screamed at me to answer, but I was too far gone (and armed with the knowledge that this was consensual) to care...until she ran a hand over my rear.

I yelped and looked up at her.

"Don't let me stop you..." she murmured, pushing me back into her chest. I gave the side of her breast a gentle bite and continued to chewed her supple flesh for a change as her hand came around to my front and fiddled with my belt. Apprehension dawned on me and I doubled my assault on her breast, running my thumb over her now moist nipple and pulling the small of her back towards me to brace myself. I heard her chuckle above me and felt it though my hands and mouth as she unclasped my belt, pulling it free and letting it drop to the floor under gravity's influence. The lack of that leather constrictor meant it was now my trousers' time to sag. I felt her thumbs edge their way inside them, her nails against my underwear before she slipped inside those as well. I never expected any girl to touch me there, let alone the divine Naga herself, but before I could process this she gave both pieces of clothing a mighty tug and dropped them to just above my knees.

"..!" My teeth released her flesh. I'd promised to satisfy her, but the sudden exposure was too much.

"My...why would you ever be ashamed of this?" My eyes shot open at the feeling of her silky hand on my member to see it already erect and aiming directly between her legs. She wrapped her fingers around it and gave it a light tug. "I look forward to... _exploring_ it." I looked up at her as she ran her thumb beneath my head. Her nipples pointed outwards like signposts and her eyes - while still intense - seemed pitch black now.

"I - " I gasped for breath. "Please be gentle...I feel like I could cum at any second..."

Her face broke into a sly grin as she leaned into my ear. "I do too..." she whispered. Did she know her lips brushed against my ear with every word? I didn't know she could sound so sultry and I barely avoided orgasming right then and there. I focused instead on taking her other nipple into my mouth, trying to give it the attention I had lavished on its twin while trying to force my pants down my legs with my off-hand. It was hard enough with her still keeping a loose grip on my hardness, as though testing my endurance, but once my pants met my boots they would go no further. Curse this so-called practical attire! She must have noticed my legs fidgeting in an attempt to dislodge them (or perhaps she already knew that they'd be an issue), for she patted me on the shoulders. I gave up on my suckling, pulling her nipple between my teeth as I raised my head, letting her breast swing back into place with a small pop as I looked up at her.

"My..." I think she was enjoying my dilemma "it seems you require some assistance..."

She sank, as though in slow motion. She was taller than me, so I saw her moist and glistening breasts drop below my eyes and then that still-beautiful face and its golden tiara as she dropped to her knees, her multilayered dress pooling about her like a flower. She brought her head down...down...

I took a sharp breath as she brought her head over my member and opened her mouth, bringing it inches above my head. Two inches. One inch...I couldn't breathe!

...but with a quick glance and smile thrown upward her head slid past mine and she raised my leg instead. Face still scrunched - now out of annoyance - I braced my arms against her bare, strong shoulders as she removed one boot and then the other, placing them neatly on either side of me. She then shimmied down my pants. I raised my legs without prompting this time, hoping she wouldn't notice the wet patch on the inside of my underwear, but of course -

"Hmm...I'm glad you're as eager for me as I am for you..."

She may not have had sex in a long time, but she was still perceptive. She dropped my clothes next to one of my boots, then ran a finger through the patch. She licked it with a quiet hum...and it broke me. She pulled herself to her feet and I forced her head down into a kiss. She gave a surprised, muffled yelp and wrapped her arms around my back as I did the same to hers, pressing her breasts flat against my chest, feeling her nipples - rock hard now - through my shirt. I dragged a hand down to the small of her back, enjoying the strange sensation of the dimple there as I pushed her backwards. Understanding my intentions, she smiled and pulled me along to the foot of her bed, freeing herself from my embrace to sit on it. She looked at me with a tender smile as though we weren't both half naked and about to sin, took my hand in hers and scooted backwards until her back hit the bedrest, me crawling behind her. I kept going once she stopped to take her lips in a softer kiss this time, hands caressing each others' faces as we closed our eyes. When we drew back I ran my eyes down her perfect face, her neck that begged for lovebites, the torso with those large tantalising breasts, the cute navel...

Her belt was a strange thing, made of golden plates that ran from her front and around her side to the opposite hip. Trying to loosen the strings holding it tight would be too much trouble, so I fiddled with the first buckle, my horniness making my fingers tremble slightly. I could feel her looking at me with that sly smile of hers but I was able to uncouple it. I pulled her belt flat on the bed and she raised her hips enough for me to slide it out from beneath her and drop it to the floor. A part of me felt bad for discarding it like that after she took such care with my clothes, but I was sure she'd understand given she too seemed eager to rut. I now tugged at her dress, disbelief still wracking my brain as she raised herself once more. It was a one piece but the skirt had two parts: a pink outer layer and a translucent white inner layer that felt like silk. Add to this the top she had already pulled down for me and the result was quite thick! I pulled it down and under her rump - unable to take time with it but feeling with the back of my fingers that it was ample and something I had to savour once I was done - and down to her knees. I moved to her side to continue pulling and saw a flash of something dark when I did, managed to keep my curiosity in check about what I was exposing until I was done exposing _all_ of her. She lifted her feet one by one and I slid it off her perfect toes, finally tossing the heavy pile off the foot of the bed. Compared to this, I was downright reverent with her belt!

...not that I cared. I ran my eyes back over her feet and her long, long slender legs to her flared hips. She wore a pair of dark pink panties, so thin I was surprised at her audacity. After all, her skirt was made of separate flaps, so an upskirt would be so easy when she was in battle! Then again, she was always covered in mist when fighting and no one would dare sneak a peek at a god...

My rapid fire thoughts came to a dead stop when I noticed a very large, near-black spot at their centre. I blinked a few times. Was that...for _me_?

"Oh...it appears my secret has been exposed..." Yet she certainly didn't sound upset as she took off her tiara and placed it on her bedside table, showing me her bare face for the first time, with a perfectly neutral expression. I again felt as though I was about to cum immediately, but decided it was time to earn my place inside her.

"Indeed it has..." I ran both hands up and down the inside of her thighs, making her gasp. "And I think the time has come for a proper dénouement."

I took both sides of her panties in my hands. Naga took another quick breath, her cheeks finally turning a little red. I pulled, tugging her knees up as I went and throwing them off her feet, the wet patch vivid as they flew through the air. I turned to see Naga already spreading her legs and her core already dripping for me. For all my bravado, the sight made my breath catch in my throat and I tried not to squeak as I sidled closer.

" _I want you..._ " she murmured. I gave her a quick, soft kiss and caress of her right breast as thanks before running a hand over the inside of her thigh again. I felt her breath grow ragged as I made my way up her flawless skin, closer and closer to her entrance. A quick glance told me she was entranced, gripping my shoulder and trying not to make a sound, only to gasp as I touched the delicate skin just outside her entrance. I traced a path around it, drawing sharp pants from my lover. I drew another circle, this time with two fingers, and her hand on my shoulder gripped tighter still, pinching so hard it hurt when I finally touched the edge of her opening.

"Ah..." the relief exploded from her lungs. So I _could_ surprise a near-god! I drew a third circle, this time over the damp, rubbery skin of her entrance. She buried her hand in my head and mewled. I rolled up my sleeve so my cloak wouldn't cover our view as I teased her core open and squeezed the first segment of my finger inside. She built up to and let out a sharp scream as I felt her tight warmth envelop me.

Again: this was happening!

I ventured further inside her, her damp rubbery texture pressing in on each segment of my finger as it went inside her. She whimpered, completely unlike the god she appeared to be, until my finger reached its hilt.

"Wow..." I couldn't help it. She hummed and nuzzled my face.

"Just like that, my love..."

I pulled my finger out with a pop, barely hearing her whimper at the emptiness inside her as I inspected the fluid she'd deposited on me. I brought it closer and gave it a sniff. Then, remembering Naga's stunt with my underwear, gave my finger a cautious lick.

Naga hummed. "Do you like it...?"

I nodded with a hum of my own. I pressed my finger back into her and she moaned again, her voice rising in pitch until I sheathed it inside her. I came out and back in. Out and in. I added my middle finger this time and stopped once both of their first segments were inside. She hissed with joy and I marveled at the tightness. I was supposed to get my dick in there? I shook away the notion that this was all an elaborate prank and pushed in, forcing my fingers inside her sacred place. Again I buried them to the hilt and paused for her to acclimate. She pulled me in for a hug and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling her hard nipples against my clothed chest yet again as I eased my fingers out until their tips...then thrust back in.

I kept going, but curiosity and a desire to prove myself to her kept building until I pulled my fingers out and did not return them. I peeled myself out of her embrace and she looked as upset as I was at the lack of breasts pressing against me. Without a word, I unclasped my cloak and pulled it from my body, throwing it over my back. I started to remove my shirt but I had barely undone the first button before Naga took off the second, then the third and fourth. Her face was focused but her hands seemed almost frantic and in a heartbeat she was forcing it down my shoulders. Now it was her turn to throw a piece of clothing carelessly to the floor, and I took solace in knowing just how desperate and..."ungodlike" she must be feeling to do so.

Now that both of us were fully nude, she pressed her fingertips against my torso and hummed with approval. I was surprised. I have no musculature at all, nowhere near her own or that of the other Heroes, so had been dreading this, but instead...

"Exquisite..." her eyes were half-closed, a wide and lazy smile plastered on her face.

"Th - thank you..."

I didn't want to dwell on it. Licking my lips, I slid my hands beneath her rump and pushed up. Confused, she raised her knees as I leaned in, my hands getting their fill of her smooth expanses. I hooked my hands up and over her hips and pulled her core towards me. Her eyes widened in realisation and I simply flashed her a smile before bending down and giving her a quick lick.

"Oh!"

She shut her mouth as quickly as she opened it. The taste was the same as it was from my finger, but the texture of her entrance felt utterly alien against my tongue. I kept toying with her skin, feeling it out, pressing her legs outward to stretch her opening, all as she whimpered above me. I flicked her nub with my tongue and she let out a little shriek. I grinned against her lower lips at the sound, knowing I would never again see her as a god for as long as I remembered those sounds. I lashed at her nub and lips more before holding the latter open with my fingers. I gave another tentative lick to her innards and she moaned.

"Oh... _yes..._ "

I pressed my tongue in just a little and flicked it up and down, gathering her nectar in my mouth. I opened her further still with my thumbs to fit more of my tongue inside her, coating her insides with saliva as she filled my mouth with her desire. I started nibbling on her lips as I worked, swallowing whenever my mouth grew too full yet still slobbering all over her.

"Ah...ah...ah..."

The Divine Dragon could make no other sounds as I worked. A few licks later she had locked her legs over my head, pressing it into her nether regions with her shins. She ran a hand through my hair and a quick glance upward told me she was massaging her own breast with the other. She continued panting as I forced her legs back so I could lick my way over her lips some more before inserting a finger alongside my tongue.

"Ah..!" She screamed my name as I worked and again once I entered my second finger. Her pitch grew higher and higher and words escaped her again. Her throat could only muster up high-pitched squeals. Again and again I assaulted at her innards and lips until her hand clenched over my hair and she screamed. A flood of liquid gushed out of her and I took as much of it into my mouth as I could, feeling my cheeks get wet from the desire I missed or slobbered out of my filling mouth. She kept cumming and I kept swallowing, flicking my tongue at her entrance at every chance to make her squeal harder until eventually her panting slowed and the flow of her nectar came to an end. I flexed my jaw as her legs loosened and looked up at her spent, but happy, face.

"I...I am truly blessed...to have met you..." she managed between gasps. "But I wish far more of you than this..."

I said nothing. Pushing her legs off me completely, I rose to her face with a smile and claimed her upper lips with my own. Her eyes widened at my speed but she returned the gesture, opening her mouth as I opened mine and meeting my tongue with hers, letting out muffled cry of surprise as I let her remaining desire pool out of my mouth into hers. I kept kissing though, and she relaxed, trading her inner fluids as well as our spit with me as our tongues had a romp of their own. I took this time to run my hands through her long, elegant hair that felt like satin beneath my fingers. My hands came around to the sides of her head and I cupped them, looking deep into her eyes as we came up for breath and basking in the pure warmth radiating from them alongside her passion. She swallowed and we dove back in for another kiss, my hands now trailing up to the edges of her long ears. I ran my fingers along them, marvelling at how strange they felt. I was truly blessed to lie with a woman this beautiful, this _sexy_ and this mysterious.

We pulled back for a second time and I took a moment to watch her pant, her breasts shaking with each motion of her torso. I wanted to take those perfect lumps into my mouth and hands again, but Naga seemed to know what I was thinking as she pressed her fingers against my chest a second time.

"I wish to make love to you now, my dear Summoner," she purred. "But I confess I'll need to recover from the kindness you just gave me before we become one. In the time it takes me to get ready, shall I ensure you are?"

I wanted to argue that I was already raring to go and her saying we were about to "make love" and "become one" almost made me orgasm on the spot, but she had already seized my hips and twisted me so that I was sitting against the headrest and she was kneeling before me. She smiled and backed away, her breasts hanging beneath her as she sank down and took my penis into her hand, her head beside it.

"Uh...Naga?" My voice felt so hoarse I wondered if she'd heard. She flashed me another smile and gave me a single soft stroke. I felt my body freeze. She poised her mouth above my tip and I almost yelled when she gave it a light kiss. She looked at me, that smile still on her face, before she opened her mouth and took my head inside in one fluid motion, her mouth barely open and so touching every bit of my skin as it passed. I bit my lip as she stayed still. A moment passed and, when I didn't cum right away she took a little more inside, her thumb and forefinger forming a ring around my base. She went back up and down, only bobbing on my head and some change and without using her tongue, yet I was still in awe at how erotic the sensation was. Her breasts pooled on the bed every time she came down, but what I missed in seeing her nipples I gained in seeing her smooth ass move in and out with each motion.

"Naga..." I tried again.

"Shh..." hand still on my member, she came up with a sparkle in her eyes. "It'll only be for a moment more, just stay strong for me..."

It seemed counter-productive to keep sucking on me, but I had to admit I was harder than I had ever been in my life. I braced myself for a few more bobs of her head before she sat up on her knees, breasts again exposed to the air and begging me to worship them, yet...

"I am well rested, my beloved Summoner..." Naga crawled up my body to plant a kiss on my lips. We embraced, and she used this to turn us back to our original positions. I pulled back and saw the loving warmth back in her eyes.

"You - you're so beautiful..."

"Thank you. And you are so handsome..."

_I doubt that_ _._ I wanted to say, but instead I backed down the bed, letting her lie herself flat. Disbelief filled me again as I took in the sight of her naked, gorgeous, inviting and consenting body and smiling face looking right at me. I knew I'd need to wait a few moments if I expected to not cum as soon as I entered her, so dropped to the ground and snaked my way up her legs. She called my name in confusion, but I ignored her. I reached her cunt and ran my hands around the outside of her thighs and beneath her rump, massaging it.

"Are you still afraid?"

"Not anymore," I smiled as I gave both cheeks as tight a squeeze as I could manage. She giggled, something I didn't expect but which filled me with life. I rolled my hands onto her hips and imagined driving myself into her with these as handles, the mental image sending a powerful shock to my loins. I pushed it out of my head the best I could - I would be doing it soon, after all - and slid my hands up her sides. Past her waist with her deep navel and toned muscles and over her breasts. My body was almost flat right now as I gave both lumps of flesh a squeeze and a kiss each before I reached her face, cupping it and taking her lips in a quick kiss. I raised my head and smiled at her.

"Are you ready now, my love?"

"Indeed, I am," I got on all fours and stepped back until our groins were level. I held my dick in one hand and tried to forget my remaining worries and I held one side of her entrance open with the other. I was about to press my member against her when a third hand held the other side open. I looked up to see Naga's face, so motherly in its obvious concern, inches from mine.

"There is nothing to fear..." I couldn't help but smile at this. She used her other hand to pull me in for a kiss, then leaned back partway to watch me press my tip against her entrance. She hummed and I pushed in, just a tad. A bit more. A bit more still. It already felt incredibly tight, but also... _right_ , as though this was always meant to be. I pushed again and again and half my head was inside. Another light push...I understood what I was meant to do and pushed in more than any push before, though it also made her moan louder.

"Naga?"

"It's nothing, my love..." her voice trailed off and she seemed close to ecstasy. Another push and the entirety of my head entered her. We sighed in unison. I took a hold of her hips as I'd considered before and pushed further inside. Naga her hands on my hips in turn and pulled, bringing herself closer to lying flat on the bed with every inch I moved. I kept going and going and going until I was fully sheathed inside her, my journey into her sacred temple complete. She let go of my hips and collapsed with a loud moan. I grinned and squeezed her hips and as much of her ass as I could with relief before pulling out halfway, her body so tight we could both feel every scrape along her walls. I pushed back in. Out and in. I went further out each time, her moans growing high pitched once I was pumping three-quarters of my length inside her and becoming almost silent the first time I shunted my full length. I pushed in and out of her twice more before lying flat atop her, running my hands under and over her shoulders and feeling her breasts against my bare chest at last. I pulled out and pumped in from my new position. Faster. A little faster and faster again. Her voice was now a series of squeaks, almost deafening with my head just beneath her own. I was pounding her with greater and greater ferocity until I was slamming my hips into hers at full strength, her hard nipples trailing lines up and down my chest as our bodies slid against each other. I had discovered this temple for the first time in thousands of years, but was now violating that same sacred place with gusto...and we couldn't be happier.

Naga wrapped her legs around my back and wailed as we went and I bit down on the base of her neck to muffle my own screams, ravishing her outer flesh as I did her innards. I chewed on her skin, planting kisses whenever I could. Whenever my current patch of skin felt all gnawed out I found another, looking forward to seeing my trophies on her once we were done. I felt her pulse between my teeth with each nibble, her heartbeat blasting through her body as a sign of the euphoria we both shared in. Caught in the moment, I kissed the lower edge of her face and she looked down at me, eyes barely opened and panting. I planted a desperate kiss on her lips which she took back as soon as I pulled up despite both of us being near-suffocation. I kissed her once more and kissed my way down her neck, eliciting softer moans from her in between the sharp sounds my loins were forcing out of her. I reached the base of her neck and placed more soft kisses along it before resuming my lovebites. We continued rutting for a few minutes, each thrust, each nibble, each stroke of her breasts and nipples against my chest feeling as fresh and priceless as the last until she seized me in her tightest hug yet, legs forcing my dick deep inside her and arms forcing my teeth deeper into her flesh than I ever could on my own, and screamed my name. I couldn't move, but flexed my hips against hers as best I could as I felt the familiar tremors of her waist and her orgasm washed over us. She let out a loud wail as her fluids coated my member and spilled out and over her sides. I tensed myself against her waves as they hit me one after the other, her body heaved in gasps and her wondrous chest pressed in and out of mine, nipples squashing and extending against my skin. In time her breathing slowed and her limbs softened. I stayed still throughout all this until, with a final pant, her limbs fell flat like a floppy starfish. The thought of a god becoming like this - and by my hand no less! - gave me an indescribable high and I used it to fuel me as I slammed inside her with all the strength I could muster. She moaned and squirmed beneath me, but I knew she wanted this as much as I did. I kept going, revelling in the knowledge that she had indeed _wanted_ me and that we had already come so far, releasing all my inhibitions now that she had had her orgasm and...

"You...shouldn't do...all the work..."

I thrust inside her, but before I knew it Naga had twisted us yet again. She now lay atop me, her breasts in my face and my member still embedded in her. She knelt up and off me with a faint, sweaty smile.

"I..." she continued with a pant "should do my part too..."

I wanted to argue that she would be tired, but she had imbued such power into her words that I was inclined to believe she knew what she was doing. I placed my hands on her hips as she raised herself off of my dick, holding it aloft with one hand as she moved her feet to either side of my head. She placed my tip against my entrance again and started to sit, taking the tip into herself. She paused with a soft moan. She continued until she took in my full head and stopped with a louder moan. With grit teeth she kept falling until I bottomed out in her and she opened her eyes wide with a gasp.

"Are you alright?"

"Of...course..." she sighed before placing her hands on my chest. She raised her rump until she was halfway off me, then slammed down with a soft moan. Again, she rose half way...and down. She raised herself higher and higher, staying at three-quarters for a while as I had done before impaling herself on my full length, keeping only my head inside her with each pound. I watched her work, letting my arms move up and down with her movement and watching her supple flesh ripple as she worked. In particular, her breasts were mesmerising, moving in all directions as she bounced. I moved my hands to her rear again, feeling the full weight of her perfect body through those flawess globes with each bounce, then forced myself through the urges of my dick to sit up so I could take the orbs of her chest into my hands again. I cupped them and felt them shake against my palms before taking her left breast - the one I had neglected in the beginning - into my mouth. Naga sighed in contentment and placed a hand on the back of my head again, nudging me back with her hips and other hand until my back was against the headrest. That done, she placed her hand on my shoulder while the other ran through my hair as I continued suckling at her teat as I imagined she'd done for Tiki once upon a time. Likewise, I held her breast closer to me by wrapping one arm around her back and cupped her right with my other. My fingers took in the sensation of the swell of the breast from above while I ran my thumb over its downward curve before flicking her nipple. She shivered and sighed again, planting a kiss on my forehead. It was my turn to hum now, and I took in the feeling of my entire body being consumed by Naga. Her arms around me, her breasts in my mouth and hand, her rump bouncing on my lap and my dick slamming into her core...I pulled her down for a kiss and she kept riding me even through that, pressing me back to her breast once we were done (as I would have done regardless). We kept going, she kept riding me harder and harder, showing the strength of a Divine Dragon and I rejoiced in it, taking in every sensation of her flesh outside and inside her private place.

It was as I was feeling the sensation of her inner walls against my dick, every scrape along my skin, that I broke through my own threshold. I screamed her name and clenched her hips, thrusting upward and she redoubled her efforts yet again and responded in kind. We kept going, skin slapping against skin, her breasts waving frantically in my face and our voices calling out to each other, and...

"A...ah... _ahhhhhh!_ "

A rope of cum fired out of me into Naga's canal as her own orgasm washed over my member. I came again and again as we looked into each other's eyes, panting. I fired more and more ropes, wondering in the back of my mind how much more I had in me. I felt both of our fluids pooling around my groin but was too tired to look down, grateful that she had taken the time to brace me against the bed. As my ejaculations lessened, parts of my rational mind began to resurface and as my last few drops of seed entered her I wondered if I'd just made her pregnant. I started to panic, but...

"Hmm..." Naga looked down at where our bodies became one with a dazed smile... "to bear the child of the one who made me feel alive again would be quite a delight..."

Her husky voice and the haze of having just had sex were taking over and I wanted to agree with her, but thankfully I was also too hazy to speak, so she continued.

"...but do not worry. I am still the strongest of dragons; you need not worry about surprises such as that with me."

"...phew..." I sighed. She leaned in to kiss me and I tilted my head up to accept. It was a gentle act and a fine contrast to the hectic one that had preceded it. I ran a hand up her side and onto her left breast again without thinking, but she tutted and took me by the wrist, placing my hand back by my side.

"There's still one thing left to do, my love..." her eyes twinkled again.

"...what do you mean?" The haze was fading, but I still felt too drained to even look confused. She chuckled.

"There's still a favour I need to repay..."

With that she raised herself, wincing with every small movement. I too felt vulnerable, but it was only when my head met the inside of her lips that I hissed. She muttered a gentle "It's alright..." and raised herself bit by bit until my dick - still half erect - fell out of her with a quiet 'pop', a small puddle of our mixed fluids falling out of her with it.

"My..." I could tell she was enjoying herself as she looked at my groin. Her standing on her knees like that reminded me of a pin-up poster. "We made quite the mess, didn't we? All the more reason to do what I must do..."

She slithered down until her head was at my nether regions again, her rump raised in the air.

"Naga..?"

"I promise to be gentle..." With a soft smile and softer voice she took my still sore head into her mouth, fluids and all. I hissed at feeling her ministrations again so soon, but her upper lips were indeed gentler than her lower pair. She pressed them ever so slightly against my head as though trying to pool all the liquid on it into her mouth and swallowed, then took a little more of my dick in, patting it down with her lips and swallowing again. It was a bizarre experience that seemed to lessen my soreness with each press of her mouth. It defied all logic! I began to wonder if this was a magical gift to me as I was sure my earlier endurance was, but before I could think about it too hard she swished her tongue across the side of my length and I hissed. She drew up and smiled, a small trail of cum still clinging to the side of her mouth. I was again amazed at the sight of Archanea's god like this, her nipples and rear showing as my seed dripped from both her pairs of lips.

"I swear on my name you will enjoy this..."

She tucked a lock of her hair behind her long ear and took me into her mouth again. She had only gone halfway before and did so again now, but this time applied her tongue to the entirety of my flesh currently in her possession. She lashed the underside, swirled over my head, sucked whatever moisture she had just produced and pulled up to swallow around the tip. She took more in and repeated the process, more and repeat, more and repeat. I was getting hard again and relished in knowing that would just give her more ground to cover, and us more time for this to last.

She kept sucking more and more of my growing length into her mouth along with the remaining cum around the bottom of my dick, until she pressed her lips against the base itself. She paused for a moment and I took in the feeling of her warm, wet tongue against my underside and the far back of her throat against my head. She opened her mouth and now swished her tongue against the entire patch of skin surrounding the base, taking in all of our joint fluids. I felt parts of it slather against my dick as she worked, turning her mouth into a chamber for our fluids with me at its centre. She swallowed again, this time with me fully embedded, giving me yet another series of new sensations. She kept licking our fluids up my length and into my mouth and each touch of her delicate tongue sent tingles throughout my body. Once my length was clean, she resumed sucking on it, placing her finger and thumb at my base as she had so long ago and bobbing up and down, swishing this way and that with her tongue. It wasn't long until I passed my threshold again and yelled out her name. I squeezed her head against my thighs instinctively but she kept sucking and sucking and sucking until I came with another loud cry. I fired stream after stream of cum into her mouth and she took it all in, throat continually flexing as she kept swallowing. I came down from my second sexual high and sagged again, trying not to wince as she licked my head clean a second time. She pressed her lips around my member as she pulled back, releasing it with a pop just as her lower lips had and looked me in the eye as she swallowed my seed yet again, her green orbs pinning me to the spot as she swept a lingering trickle of sperm from her lip and drank it too. She swirled her tongue around her mouth for a while before swallowing whatever was left, then crawled up to kiss me.

It started gently this time. It was as though after such intense passion we were reestablishing our boundaries. I appreciated the change of pace and traded kisses until she opened her mouth, at which point we changed to trading spit as our tongues danced over each other. Naga came up for air and caressed the side of my face. "Thank you, my love." Her eyes burned with such affection that I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"...anytime," I said at last.

"Is that so..?" She got off me and pulled me down by the hand so that we lay on the bed, face to face. She cupped my face again, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear this time. "May I confess something?"

"Of course! What's wrong?"

"I asked you to indulge me just once...but if I'm perfectly honest, I was hoping this would become a regular occurence between the two of us. What say you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I pulled her head in for a quick peck on the lips. "I'd be honoured to be with you again, as many times as you like."

"..and as many _you_ like, I hope. You needn't wait only for my own hormones to peak." She smirked. I grinned back. Even putting her power and personality aside, she was sexy as anything and even now was resting on her side completely nude. How could I look at those breasts, that hip and navel, those lower lips and legs - any part of her body, and refuse?

"If you say so..." I took a chance and wrapped my arm around her hip and grabbed her rear again. "There are a few things I'd like to try next time, if I'm honest." Her gave her cheek a squeeze and her eyes twinkled as her smile grew wider.

"It's the least I can do for my dear Summoner. It would be in your best interests to share more... _encounters_ with me too."

"Really?" I expected a joke, but instead...

"Really. After all, when I'm not with you I am a Divine Dragon. Who knows what boons being covered in my...well, _private fluids_ would do for you?"

"...what?" She smiled, but something told me it wasn't a joke. But if that was the case, I had the sudden urge to roll her over and take her from behind this second...but my member was still tired and even my horny self could tell this wasn't the time for frenzied rutting. Well, not anymore, at least. "Well, now I definitely won't be holding back!"

"So you planned to before? I appreciate your chivalry, but there's really no need..." She nuzzled my nose, a surprising but sweet gesture I was only too happy to return. "I only ask that you keep it between the two of us," she said upon pulling back. "I don't mind myself, but I suspect the people of Askr and my own world may not be happy to hear I can be as base as any other Hero. When I'm not alone with you, I fear I must still strive to maintain the image others have of me." She ran her hand over her neck and I remembered the many marks I'd carved into it. I winced. Every last one had darkened and would clearly linger for some time yet. Before I could apologise though, she continued as if thinking aloud. "Well...this is another reason for chokers, I suppose." She traced her collarbone and found a few more hickeys I didn't even remember making. "And these will be covered well enough that no one would suspect me of indulging in such carnal delights." She smiled and I realised she'd been assuaging my concerns before I'd even voiced them.

"Thank you," I muttered, cheeks red again. Could she _really_ not sense my future?

"Now then," spooking me with a louder voice. "Shall we take a nap? I would love to know what new things you'd like to try, but even I can get exhausted."

I took a glance at the still drawn curtain and was surprised to see the light outside had changed from yellow to orange. _Just how long had we been at this?_

I voiced my approval and she rolled over to fetch the quilt we'd kicked to one side in our...throes of passion, giving me a wonderful view of her body from the front, side and back in the process. I realised I had never properly seen her from behind before, save when she was sucking my cock ( _Don't get distracted!_ ) and now I really wanted to try some new positions!

With that as my most recent thought I was a little disappointed when she threw the quilt over us, but cheered up again when she pulled me close, tucking my head under her chin and holding me tight as she closed her eyes. I hugged her in return, her weight on my right arm warm, painless and proof that all this truly had happened. I took in her scent, fighting the urge to kiss her clavicle as I too drifted off, content with the feeling of her body against mine; my hand on the small of her back, my penis pressed against her stomach, her full and warm breasts pressing against my chest, her nipples trailing two lazy trails up and down it as she breathed in and out...I drifted off to the greatest feeling in the world, in other words.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of talking outside the door. My lizard brain took offence to the now dim light coming in from outside ("How could we have slept for so long? Maybe I was still tired, but we could have gotten another good round or two in, surely!") before my rational side returned from its long absence to remind me of our risk of exposure. Naga was already sitting up but was also holding the quilt up to cover herself, which upset even the rational me. Seeing I was awake, she winked. "It appears our conversation has ended, yes?"

It was a solid explanation, so I nodded and added "I hope we can continue it soon."

She chuckled again - what a wonderful sound! - "I do too, but it'll be no good if we're caught in a way we can't talk ourselves out of."

"Even if no one would ever dare question _Naga_ , we can't stop their imaginations, can we?"

"Indeed not," she smiled at my continuing to play along. If only I'd gained this confidence sooner! I wished again that we'd gotten up earlier, even if we hadn't managed to have sex, but this would be something for next time - or even just casual conversation, perhaps.

She waited for me to get out of bed before she did so herself and seeing her naked body bared to the air again made me appreciate her foresight; even now I had half a mind to stay pull her back into bed and stay there.

As we each got dressed though, it became apparent that she too had a lingering need as she watched me pull my pants up instead of putting on the clothes at her very feet. It killed me to do so, but I had to remind her that we were out of time before she returned to herself with a quiet apology. Of course, I also froze when she pulled her dress up her legs and again when she pulled the top over her chest - mourning the loss of her pussy and breasts respectively - while she only jokingly suggested I leave shirtless, so in the end she'd had to stop me more often than I did her.

I stole a final kiss before she unlocked the door though. And, once she'd recovered from the shock, she gave me a great kiss in return, one in which I opened my mouth and invaded hers with my tongue, wrestling with hers as I held her body close and she did the same to mine. I didn't want the day to end and I knew neither did she, but ultimately we had to draw apart.

"Tonight I will dream of you," she murmured with that loving smile.

"That just makes me wish I could be with you in person tonight instead," I whispered back.

"Perhaps..." she trailed off. "Perhaps, if we are ever away from the castle and have to spend the night elsewhere. It would be heavenly to make love to you under the night sky..."

"Outdoors?" I was thinking an inn or maybe even a barn, but "That sounds romantic."

"Indeed it is. I know many manaketes who swear by it, and have always wanted to try it for myself."

Her words tugged at my heart. "I'm sure we'll be able to do that some day. Or hey, if Alfonse and the others ever have to spend the night back at the castle, we could always spend ours on the roof."

"You know how to get on it?"

"...no, but I figured you'd fly us up there. Wait," I grinned "you wouldn't make love to me _as_ a dragon, would you?"

She laughed and I joined in, neither of us caring if we were heard. "We'll see on the day, won't we? At least I'm the woman, so it won't be as painful for you if we do."

I raised an eyebrow. "Whatever ends up happening, I look forward to spending time with you. With or without sex being involved."

She beamed at this. "Thank you." She pressed her forehead against mine for a while and I applied some pressure back, inhaling her cleansing scent. We broke apart, she adjusted her tiara from where I'd dislodged it, and we finally said our farewells. She opened the door and I walked away, never breaking eye contact with her until I turned the corner.

* * *

I didn't meet anyone on that floor despite the voices we'd heard. Alfonse and Sharena had likely been bidding each other goodnight before retiring, and the thought made me wish I'd spent more time with Naga, even if I knew leaving her room in the morning would send the Order into a panic. I did meet some people on my way to my own though, and they all told me I looked fresh for nighttime. I told them I'd taken a nap and many of them replied that it still didn't explain why I was "glowing" or "looking so positive".

Clearly Naga's quim had more effects on me than just increasing my stamina or improving my post-coital recovery! My day with her was fresh in my mind until the moment I fell into slumber, meaning I had to keep reminding myself that we had promised ourselves to each other whenever the other wanted them so I didn't repeatedly masterbate, but at least I didn't tell anyone about it. Our secret was safe and always would be.

* * *

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, this was supposed to be up on Sunday. Monday at the latest. Then I got ill :/ As for the story, this was a 1.5 day effort of straight writing! I tried a few different things such as a first person narrative so I'd welcome some feedback on the narrative elements used on top of the typical criticisms and reviews authors usually ask for (they give us life, so please drop us a kind or constructive word if you have the time!)
> 
> Thank you all very much for reading!
> 
> P.S. What would you like to see in a sequel? I'd like to continue this story and, since it isn't tied to any canon narratives, I think I could do some fun things with it. While Naga refers to the Summoner as "her love", I wrote this relationship to be FWB, but that can change! (I've also been thinking of writing a series of Kiran x FEH!Girl of the Day oneshots as well and could very well "launch" it with this story. I know it's been done before [such as falkuda's series here] but I'd like to see how I could add to that particular subgenre of smut. If you have any ideas or best girls you'd like to see - as long as they're legal - let me know those too!)


End file.
